


Wishful Thinking

by Ria_SM



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone hates Hypnos smh, Hurt/Comfort, I’m not good at writing but that’s okay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_SM/pseuds/Ria_SM
Summary: “ Hypnos was not well liked. This isn’t an opinion, it’s a fact. A fact that the God took to heart, wore with a bright smile and with pride.”OrI play with incredibly loose cannon and see what chaos I can create.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this has been in the works for a while, thought you guys might want to see it. This will be kinda sad and probably never updated but shhh
> 
> This is also my first fic I wrote for this fandom so it might be kinda shITE
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

Hypnos was not well liked. This isn’t an opinion, it’s a fact. A fact that the God took to heart, wore with a bright smile and with pride. His coworkers didn’t like him (he was lazy) that’s fine! They will forever and always work together, there’s always room for them to become acquaintances (friends if they’re lucky!) and Hypnos has come to learn forever is an incredibly long...long time.

He was also disliked by his family, also fine! That made the moments spent with them extra special. The times Thanatos would reprimand him (for never being on time, for falling asleep, for...well for not seeming to care!) seemed to be the only times they spoke now. Hypnos smiled whenever he talked to his twin. They are as different as night and day, but Hypnos knew deep down somewhere, the death incarnate loved him. For this same reason is why he would smile brightly, saying he will think on it (and that’s not a lie. He would think about the conversation for Gods knows how long, until the next one arrived...however long.)

Mother Nyx didn’t hate him per se, or at least he thought that for a very long time. She was never affectionate, but never cold either. She had many kids (many important kids, the Fates being some of them!) and never had the time for all of them, and that’s okay! It did...irk Hypnos, however, that his mother spent plenty of time with Zagreus and Thanatos. Still no affection, sure, but they were being talked to. She acknowledged them, and well...he can’t even remember the last conversation he had with her! That’s alright though, she has many kids, many important kids...

-

Hypnos thought much on how he was disliked. One might think it’s bad to dwell on this, but when you are working a job for eternity that you aren’t necessarily fond of, well, what else should you do? There were highlights though. Seeing the Prince arise from the Styx, shaking his hair (how funny he looked sometimes, it was cute!) was the highlight of his day (or night, still don’t know here). And the funny thing is, Zagreus doesn’t hate him! Zagreus talks to him, and when Hypnos gives his best advice, (“dodge out the way next time! Have you tried hitting them before they hit you?”) Zagreus seems to listen he seems to care (“I’ll try next time mate. No, I haven’t actually.”)  
And sometimes, Zagreus would come with gifts he found along the way. Oftentimes nectar- once he did bring ambrosia, the sweet, intoxicating taste will forever be remembered!- and Hypnos couldn’t hide his blush, how he stuttered a “thanks!” Or “wow! This is for me?” And Zagreus would smile, saying “of course! Nothing but the best for my friend.” (Wow...his friend?)  
And sometimes, that stupid, unapologetic smile would make him forget how hated he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let’s pretend that didn’t suck lol
> 
> Chapter 2 might take a while to be out as I really don’t like the direction I took with it. I’m also working on another fic, and have to juggle some school projects so :) please be patient!
> 
> Thank you and have a very nice day!!


End file.
